


when a woman is around

by CapnShellhead



Series: Kinktober 2018 [25]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Infidelity, Kinktober, Knife Play, Scent Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: When Oksana stops by for dinner, she and Eve grow a lot closer.A reimagining of 1x05.





	when a woman is around

**Author's Note:**

> So, I finally finished watching season 1 of this show and I fell in love! Of course, I took the opportunity to use this pairing as part of my very late Kinktober challenge.
> 
> Quick porn for the prompt "scent".
> 
> I have a lot more ideas for these two!

“It’s more painful when I push it in slowly,” Oksana whispered, the point of the knife pressed lightly to Eve’s chest.

She was afraid to breathe, afraid to inhale too much and risk the knife plunging into her chest. Villanelle stood a few inches taller than her, her body poised to strike yet, relaxed as though she was ready for whatever had to happen next. Should she have to kill Eve, she was prepared for it. But there was something about the glint in her eye, the small smile in the corner of her mouth that said she could kill Eve, but she would rather not.

Then suddenly, her eyes widened, a curious blend of green and amber. Focused on Eve with startling intensity as she leaned in closer and Eve’s heart beat fast in her chest. Oksana nosed into her throat, breathing in deeply before pulling back with a satisfied smile on her face. It should have filled Eve with reservation or even fear. Even knowing what Oksana had done, what she’d done to Bill, Eve only felt anticipation. As though, whatever came next, she wanted it to happen.

Quicker than Eve could follow, the knife point was removed and Oksana’s hand was at her throat. Eve gasped, head falling back against the fridge as Oksana twined her fingers in Eve’s hair and leaned. There was a brief moment before their lips touched, Eve’s chest softly rising and falling as she waited. A moment where she had to confront the unbelievable fact that she knew what was coming next.

And she wanted it.

With an insistent pull, Oksana crushed their mouths together, her mouth plush and unfairly soft against Eve’s own. She tasted of the dinner they’d shared, her tongue clever and searching as she made a place for herself. She was demanding, the tug on Eve’s curls possessive and tilting her head back for more leverage. Every slide of their tongues warmed Eve from the inside out. Eve found her hips responding in kind, rolling forward before the tip of the knife pressed into her side.

Eve froze, fire in her blood as she waited. Oksana pulled away, her eyes bright and alive. There was such a passion in them that was unlike anything Eve had ever seen before. She waited, heart pounding in her chest as Oksana studied her intently.

She cocked her head to the side, a glimmer of a smile. “I think I liked you better naked.”

Quicker than Eve could follow, the knife skated along the seam of her sweater. It came apart rather easily, falling to the kitchen floor with a soft sound. Eve’s lips parted in surprise, stomach twisting nervously as Oksana examined her. The cool point of the knife trailed softly along her stomach, pulling away as she leaned in once more and captured Eve’s mouth. The soft cotton against Eve’s bare chest made her shiver, her nipples hardened at the brush of the fabric.

It was exhilarating: not only doing this in the kitchen but that they were doing it at all. She welcomed Oksana’s tongue, body thrumming with the thrill of it. Sucking lightly, Oksana pressed against Eve, pressing her into the fridge before pulling back. Quick as a viper, she turned Eve around, pressing against her back as she nosed in behind her ear.

“You smell so good,” she murmured, her breath starting a brushfire along Eve’s skin.

She shivered, letting out a soft moan as Oksana cupped her breast and circled her thumb over a hardened nipple. She kept a steady pace, rocking her hips against Eve’s body as she stroked her breast and kissed her neck. Eve’s head swam, her cheek pressed to the cool surface of the fridge as Oksana played her like an instrument, drawing soft sounds she didn’t dare stifle.

Finally, Oksana set the knife aside.

Eve noted it briefly, very much aware that she could have put a stop to this at any point. But she hadn’t, because she hadn’t wanted to.

Her head fell back against Oksana’s shoulder, sighing as that clever mouth attacked her throat once again. Soft, plush lips and just the slightest hint of a bite, her canines trailing over Eve’s skin with the threat of them. Her free hand traced Eve’s waistband before dipping inside, drawing soft gasp from Eve’s lips.

As her fingers slid through the soft wetness of Eve’s sex,  she rasped, “I’ve dreamed of this moment.” She laughed softly, stroking Eve gently, almost playing with her. “What you’d be wearing. What you would say.” Her fingers slowed, her breathing heavy. “I never thought you would let me do it.”

Her fingers slipped inside, curling as Eve groaned and pushed down into her hand. A thumb circled her clit, fingers working further inside as Eve stopped listening for the door completely and embraced the fire burning through her. Oksana worked her fingers expertly, rolling a hard bud between her fingertips as she pumped her fingers inside.

Eve was close, embarrassingly so. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d been this overcome, this utterly lost in another person. Her heart beat fast in her chest, fingers reaching out to grasp the kitchen counter for purchase. Oksana’s lips brushed her earlobe, a smile in her voice.

“You like this.” Her fingers curved, sliding in deeper and stoking the fire in Eve’s belly. She groaned, lip caught in her teeth as Oksana’s tone grew teasing and playful. “You really needed this, baby. Is that husband of yours not taking care of you?”

Eve cursed, bucking as Oksana’s thumb circled her clit, harder the more Eve pushed into her palm. “Don’t,” Eve hissed.

“Don’t what?”

“Don’t talk about him.”

Oksana laughed, fucking her harder, her arm tightening around Eve. “Am I wrong?” She nipped at a spot behind Eve’s ear and smiled at the soft moan she received. “I’m not, am I? He doesn’t understand you. Not like I do.”

She worked her fingers faster, deeper, plunging inside smoothly, wetly as Eve started to rock against her mindlessly, closer to the edge. “You are so much more than anyone realizes, Eve,” she whispered, thumbing hard over Eve’s clit. Her teeth sank into Eve’s neck, body rocking forward.

Eve came with a curse, clenching tightly around Oksana’s fingers. It rushed over her like wave, stomach tightening as Oksana worked her through it, her lips trailing over her neck, soothing the bite. Eve let go, letting Oksana take over as her vision whited out and she gave herself over.

Finally, Oksana slowed, removed her fingers gently. Eve panted, resting her head on Oksana’s shoulder as she came down. Her face warmed as she heard Oksana suck curiously as her fingers. Turning, Eve watched her pink tongue lap at Eve’s release. Her eyes crinkled with amusement as she held up a hand and waved.

“I’ll see you soon, baby.” Eve stared at her dumbly just as she heard the tale tell sound of keys jingling, the front door opening soon after.

Eve watched Oksana disappear down the hall and hurried to grab another shirt from the laundry line, tossing it overhead just as Nico and Dom appeared. She ran a hand through her hair, adrenaline coursing through her.

“Hey! Did you win?"   
  



End file.
